The Sky's Awake
by ThatPhantomGirl
Summary: RATED T FOR THEME ! / "Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois", lui avait dit Kurosaki après s'être occupé d'un bébé. Teru voulait grandir. Et elle savait que seul Kurosaki pouvait l'aider.


**A/N :**** Oh my God. Je suis trop gênée de publier ça. Même si ce n'est rien, c'est une idée qui m'est subitement montée à la tête en lisant le dernier chapitre de Dengeki Daisy, enfin, "dernier", je veux dire la "Side-Story n°3" de Dengeki Daisy. J'ai été tellement éberluée par ce dernier chapitre, qui clôt la série avec perfection (trop d'émotions). Je suis dégoûtée que l'aventure DD soit d'ores et déjà terminée, il n'y aura donc plus de "GO BALD, KUROSAKI !" ou de Kurosaki qui ne cesse de penser à une Teru chaleureuse et bienveillante. Mais bon, tant que l'esprit DD persévéra dans nos esprits, le manga ne sera jamais terminé ! J'ai entendu dire que la nouvelle série de Motomi-san débuterai le mois prochain. Je lui fais entièrement confiance, je sais qu'elle nous pondra quelque temps de magnifique ! Et donc bref, je tiens à dire que ce qui ce passe ici se passe une année après (: Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Une année s'était écoulée depuis que Teru et ses amis avaient sauvé Akira d'une mort certaine. Teru avait par la suite terminé ses études et s'était inscrite dans une université dans le but de devenir infirmière. Elle avait beaucoup pensé à ce qu'elle voulait devenir plus tard, et même si le choix s'était avéré être compliqué, elle en discuta avec Kurosaki. Lui qui la connaissait si bien, peut-être mieux encore qu'elle ne se connaisse elle-même, pouvait l'éclairer. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle voulait s'engagner dans une voie qui pourrait aider les autres. Elle ne voulait pas devenir pompier, loin de là, puisqu'elle avait assez risqué sa vie comme ça, pour une jeune femme de maintenant dix-huit ans, mais elle voulait être utile à quelqu'un. À part tout ceci, elle vivait officiellement avec Kurosaki, et ce, depuis la fin de ses études, puisque auparavant, elle vivait sous le toit de Riko, la fiancée de son frère décédé.

Chacun avait repris leur vie quotidienne à l'issue de cette aventure : Masuda et Kurosaki travaillaient à temps partiel pour le gouvernement japonais, Riko et Andy travaillaient encore et toujours au lycée, tandis que Teru continuaient ses études. Elle y mettait beaucoup de volonté et travaillait sérieusement. Etant en vacances, Teru était tranquillement allongée sur le canapé, sirotant un verre de jus de fruits. Elle regardait un dessin animé pour enfants. Elle n'avait plus l'âge de regarder de telles choses, sauf qu'elle était tombée pile sur l'un des dessins animés qu'elle aimait regarder en compagnie de son frère, lorsqu'elle était petite, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser sans cesse à lui. Soichirô lui manquait tellement... Elle voulait le revoir, lui dire combien elle l'aimait et le serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Mais il était parti, et ce, pour de bon. Heureusement, elle n'était plus seule, puisqu'elle avait Kurosaki pour veiller sur elle. Au même instant, ce dernier ouvrit la porte de leur appartement. En réalité, ils vivaient toujours dans le même bâtiment, sauf que Teru avait définitivement emménagé chez son petit ami. Teru se leva du canapé, posant son verre sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, où le blond se trouvait. Ce dernier accrocha sa veste sur le porte-manteau et regarda tout autour de lui : l'appartement était aussi propre que lorsqu'il avait emménagé ici. Il n'y avait rien à faire, dès qu'il la laissait seule, elle en profitait pour l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Enfin "l'aider"... Il voulait qu'elle se repose, qu'elle cesse de se surmener pour lui.

"T'as encore tout nettoyé, hein ?", remarqua Kurosaki.

Teru plaça sa main sur son front et esquissa un sourire tout en acquiesçant. Kurosaki en fit de même, puis prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. À l'époque où elle ignorait la véritable nature des sentiments de Kurosaki à son égard, Teru avait rêvé jour et nuit du jour où il puisse tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais cela n'arrivait que dans les contes de fées, comme elle le disait si souvent. Mais il semblerait que sa vie soit l'un de ces contes de fées. Enfin, dire que sa vie était un conte de fée était assez ironique, puisqu'elle a failli mourir à plusieurs reprises. Et grâce à Kurosaki, elle était toujours en vie. Teru s'éloigna et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, en lui tenant la main. _Je suis vraiment chanceuse_, pensa-t-elle. Ils prirent place sur le sofa, et en jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle regardait, Kurosaki éclata de rire. Il adorait taquiner sa petite amie.

"J'avais oublié qu'il fallait que tu grandisses !", s'écria-t-il en riant de plus belle.

Gênée, Teru replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et cacha son visage à l'intérieur de ceux-ci. D'une voix faible, elle répondit :

"Je veux grandir."

Les rires de Kurosaki cessèrent et ce dernier tourna son regard vers Teru, d'un air complètement hébété.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Teru releva son visage, pour laisser apercevoir des joues rougies par la gêne et des yeux déviant le regard de l'homme. Elle avait dit ça sans s'en rendre compte, à vrai dire. Teru se souvenait des paroles qu'avait prononcées Kurosaki lors de leurs vacances perturbées datant de quelques mois. Ils étaient partis pour en profiter, eux et leurs amis, sauf qu'ils ont été stoppé en plein élan, découvrant qu'ils devaient s'occuper d'un bébé dont on leur a confiée la charge. Teru avait aidé Kurosaki à prendre soin de l'enfant, malgré ses craintes, et l' vu sous un tout autre jour. À l'issue de cette nouvelle péripétie, Kurosaki avait prononcé des paroles qu'elle gardait ancrées dans sa mémoire : "_je ferai mieux la prochaine fois_". Ca l'avait rendue tellement heureuse ! Cela voulait dire qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec elle, à l'aimer et la chérir de tout son être. De toutes façons, quoi qu'il put dire, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser sans aller. Teru, rien qu'une seconde, croisa le regard de Kurosaki.

"La dernière fois, tu avais dit que... Tu sais, avec l'enfant..."

De plus en plus surpris, Kurosaki restait là et l'écoutait. Il lui a fallu tout de même quelques minutes pour comprendre ce que voulait dire Teru.

"Tu as dit qu'il allait y avoir une prochaine fois !", s'empressa-t-elle de dire, avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle se plaça dos à Kurosaki, peur de sa réaction. Car, ce qu'elle cherchait à dire, c'était qu'elle était prête pour devenir une femme. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle était, aujourd'hui, mais il y avait être une "femme" et "être une femme". Et pour cette dernière option, seul Kurosaki pouvait l'aider. Elle savait que Kurosaki ne la considérait plus comme une enfant, mais elle voulait se persuader elle-même de ne plus être une enfant. La brune sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se retourna. Kurosaki tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais s'arrêta.

"Kurosaki ?", peina-t-elle à dire, surprise.

Celui-ci baissa sa tête, pour ne pas que Teru le voit aussi gêné qu'elle. Il perdait rarement son sang-froid, et bien qu'il ne l'avoue pas, il se montrait timide dès qu'il s'agissait de Teru. Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

"Je-Je vais aller prendre ma douche."

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'enferma dans la salle de bains, à l'opposé du salon.

* * *

Lorsqu'il en sortit, il était vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon sombre. La télévision du salon était éteinte, et la table était parfaitement nettoyée. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, hormis celle de la salle de bains qu'il n'avait pas encore éteinte. Il put apercevoir de la lumière provenant de sa chambre. Plus précisément, **leur **chambre. Dire qu'aujourd'hui, il vivait avec la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde... Parfois, il était certain de se trouver au beau milieu d'un rêve. Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Connaissant le chemin qui mène à la chambre par cœur — heureusement — il éteignit la lumière de la salle de bains et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Plus il avançait, plus il se sentait trembler. Pourquoi ? Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il fut surpris de voir Teru allongée dans leur lit, rêvassant en regardant le plafond. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu ouvrir la porte. La voir ainsi le rassura, d'une certaine manière. Il pénétra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui, comme il faisait chaque soir. Discrètement, il s'installa à côté de Teru dans le lit, sans dire un seul mot. Ce fut lorsqu'il souleva la couverture que Teru remarqua qu'il se trouvait près d'elle.

"Ah, Kurosaki", fit-elle.

"Un problème ?", demanda-t-il, en souriant.

Sentant ses joues rosir, elle se retourna immédiatement et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Ils étaient dans le noir le plus total. Kurosaki sourit de plus belle, sachant que justement, quelque chose n'allait pas — et il savait très bien quoi — puisqu'en temps normal, avant de s'endormir, Teru l'embrasse avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, et posait sa tête sur son torse tandis que lui enveloppait sa taille à l'aide de ses bras. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Teru se retourna et ralluma la lampe de chevet.

"Enfin, si, il y en a un", avoua-t-elle.

Kurosaki, qui n'avait pas bougé, la fixa. Teru prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je veux qu'on ait une vie à nous, Kurosaki. Je veux dire... Je veux être certaine qu'on sera ensemble pour toujours. Je veux... Je veux t'appartenir. À toi, et toi seul"

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Kurosaki écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant que dire. Puis, il réfléchit mûrement. Ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée ? Il ne savait pas. Mais en levant ses yeux vers elle, et la voyant, resplandissante comme jamais dans son pyjama rayé, il crut bon, pour une fois, d'écouter ce que lui dicte son cœur... Il l'embrassa, presque sauvagement. Au début, il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de Teru, puis celle-ci répondit à son acte, l'embrassant en retour. Il glissa sa main droite en-dessous du pyjama de la jeune femme, au niveau de sa hanche, et rompit le baiser, collant son front au sien.

"En es-tu sûre, Teru ? Tu ne vas pas le regretter ensuite ?", murmura-t-il.

"Tant que c'est avec toi, je ne le regretterai jamais", répondit-elle.

Kurosaki plaça ses bras derrière la dos de la brune, la plaquant contre le matelas et se dressa au-dessus d'elle. Délicatement, il l'embrassait sur son cou, puis enlevait un à un ses vêtements, et Teru en fit de même. Même si elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, elle savait qu'elle devait faire comme Kurosaki. Une fois dévêtus, Teru, affreusement gênée, écarquilla les yeux en regardant le torse nu de son petit ami, au-dessus d'elle, touchant sa poitrine. Remarquant que la lampe de chevet était toujours allumée, elle ferma ses yeux. Il voyait tout ! Il voyait son corps de femme ! Elle se mit à trembler violemment, et s'aperçut que des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues. Elle n'était peut-être pas prête de grandir finalement. Mais que dit-elle, elle était avec Kurosaki ! Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle est en sécurité. Quoi qu'elle fasse... Kurosaki posa sa main gauche sur la joue de la jeune femme et lui murmura :

"N'aies pas peur, Teru. N'aies pas peur..."

Ce fut après ces mots que Teru se sentit grandir, devenir plus grande, devenir... adulte. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'avait pas peur. Kurosaki était avec elle. Et pendant longtemps, elle se souviendrait de leurs ébats cette nuit-là...

* * *

**Cet "OS" comportera quatre parties : celle-là, la principale, les deux autres, des courtes histoires narrant les pensées de Teru et de Kurosaki avant la scène finale de ce passage et enfin, le futur, ce qui se passe après ! :D**

**Voilà, en espérant que cela vous aura plu assez pour que vous puissiez lire la suite !**


End file.
